


We’ll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [153]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Oliver has a surprise for Tommy and Felicity. With the champagne flowing, and the piano bar hopping, Oliver, Felicity and Tommy are being more brazen than they usually are in public.





	We’ll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy will actually be ringing in 2018 with us in this installment. They come out as a triad nine months after this New Year's Eve.
> 
> This installment is 64/153. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by ENSM31

 

Felicity huddled between Oliver and Tommy beneath a large umbrella. The theater doors had released them into a routine Starling City downpour. The surface of the roads reflected taillights like a mirror, lending the streets a romantic glow.

Even the rain splashing against their legs couldn’t dampen their spirits. They didn’t get to go to the theater often and it was a treat when they were able to coordinate all their schedules. That the show was a musical that Tommy and Felicity had been eager to see, and Oliver had willingly agreed to attend, made the night even more enjoyable. It was New Year’s Eve and they were together. It was all that mattered.

There was a lot to celebrate. One year earlier, Tommy and Felicity had spent New Year’s Eve in a cell in Nanda Parbat. They had been oblivious to the changing of the year. Oliver had spent it alone with his grief and guilt as he feared that Malcolm had committed the unthinkable. Since they’d returned home, Felicity and Tommy’s health had been restored, Oliver had changed the physical nature of his relationship with Tommy, and Donna had learned the truth about their relationship. They were eager to begin a new year together and the promise that it held for them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a cab?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“It’s only two blocks,” Felicity said, stepping over a large puddle. “It seems silly to take a cab.”

“I don’t think we’d get one in this weather,” Tommy added. “We should arrange for a driver to pick us up after dinner.”

The sound of piano music caught Felicity’s ear as they walked by a bar. She craned her neck to see where the music was coming from. “Oh,” she said with excitement, “Mar-tuni’s.”

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Mar-tuni’s,” she gushed. “It’s a piano bar Curtis was telling me about. I’ve been wanting to go.” Felicity rested her chin on Oliver’s arm and batted her eyes, “I think it would be fun.”

Oliver glanced at her, shaking his head with an amused grin, “It’s too bad we’re almost late for our dinner reservations.”

Felicity placed her cheek on Oliver’s arm. She didn’t expect him to agree to go to a piano bar, but it would’ve been a nice surprise. She could always find a night to go with Tommy or Curtis. Oliver’s fingers flexed on her hip, causing her to look up. He gave her a wink before returning his attention to navigating her over puddles.

 

The foam on Felicity’s cappuccino left a small dot on her nose. Tommy wiped it off with the tip of his thumb, which he placed in his mouth.

“Mmm, cinnamon.” Tommy leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers, “but I’m craving coffee.”

“Tommy,” she admonished with a whisper.

“No one can see us. Why do you think we picked it?” he asked huskily.

They were dining at a steakhouse with half-moon leather booths with tall backs. They weren’t visible unless someone walked by, or sat across from them. They were currently in the back of the restaurant, alone.

Tommy’s lips brushed against hers, but he quickly pulled away.

Oliver finished sighing their bill and slid his credit card into his wallet. “Are we up for one more activity, or are we heading home?”

“It depends,” Felicity said suspiciously. “What’s the other activity?”

Oliver tapped his puckered lips. Felicity kissed him quickly, but he chased her lips to deepen their kiss. “We have a table reserved at Mar-tuni’s,” he grinned against her lips.

Felicity threw her arms around Oliver’s neck, “Thank you. I didn’t even see you playing with your phone.”

“That’s because I made the reservation weeks ago,” he said with pride. “I pay attention to everything you say.”

Felicity could feel herself blushing, “Curtis and I have been talking about it a lot lately.”

Oliver’s eyebrows climbed his forehead, “Over the past month, I think I’ve heard more about Mar-tuni’s than what’s in development at Applied Sciences.”

“I promise, Tuesday morning, we’ll be back on the science stuff.” Felicity opened her mouth and then closed it, “As soon as I finish telling Curtis all about it.”

Oliver laughed deeply, “You can talk about it all you want. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy.”

“I love you,” she said before kissing him, ignoring the small voice in her head that was cautioning her they were becoming too brazen in public.

Tommy leaned over Felicity, “I love you too.”

Oliver clasped Tommy’s face and gave him a filthy kiss.

Felicity shook her head at their antics. They were all playing a dangerous game being this open in public.

 

Felicity loved everything about Mar-tuni’s from the moment she stepped inside. The bar glowed in candlelight and there was a feeling of companionship in the atmosphere. Everyone was there to have a good time and to support everyone else in their good time. The bar was packed for their New Year’s celebration and a table had been reserved for Oliver, Tommy and Felicity. A large sign was posted at the hostess stand.

_What happens at Mar-tuni’s stays at Mar-tuni’s._

_Be considerate of others. Treat them as you would like to be treated._

_Only post videos and images of yourself, unless you’ve received permission to post someone else’s._

_Have fun and sing your heart out!_

 

There were quite a few double takes as they followed the host to their table. Felicity could hear people whispering their names as they passed tables. Oliver put his hand on the small of her back and whispered, “Relax. Have fun.”

They’d just finished their order for a bottle of champagne, when the piano player finished his song. He played a glissando before he began to play a nameless tune. The piano player said, “All right everyone, let’s get it out of your systems. We all saw who glided through here a few minutes ago. The incredibly sexy Felicity Smoak has joined us.” The audience chuckled as they all craned their heads to get a look at Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy. “I think some of the folks in here might be more interested in the two tall drinks of water that arrived with Felicity. Wave to everyone, Oliver and Tommy, and they’ll stop staring and leave you to your night.” Oliver and Tommy waved to the other tables. “Will anyone at your table be singing tonight?”

“Yes,” Felicity said, bumping her shoulder into Tommy.

“See folks, no need to stare now. Soon we’ll have them up here singing,” the piano player grinned, “and then you can stare all you want. I know I won’t be able to tear my eyes away. Until then, let’s let them enjoy their night.” The crowd chuckled and turned away from Oliver, Tommy and Felicity, when the piano player requested a new singer join him at the piano.

Felicity and Tommy both wrote a song selection on a piece of paper to give the waiter when he returned with their champagne. Felicity pushed the songbook towards Oliver, who shook his head and laughed, “I’m not singing.”

Felicity made a flirty moue, “Please. You have a beautiful voice.”

“Only you and Tommy think I have a beautiful voice,” he quickly kissed her hand. “These people would rather hear you.”

“I highly doubt that,” Tommy said, scanning the crowd. “I bet these people would be thrilled to hear Oliver Queen sing.”

“Well, that’s not happening,” Oliver said as he leaned back for the waiter to place their glasses on the table. “I’m here to support my two songbirds.”

The waiter poured their champagne and took their song slips to the piano.

Oliver lifted his glass, “This year started as the loneliest of my life. It’s ending as the happiest. To us.”

“To us,” Felicity and Tommy responded.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their champagne. Oliver draped his arm across the back of Felicity’s chair, his thumb rubbing circles against her shoulder, and Tommy held her hand beneath the table as they listened to the earnest signing of one of their fellow revelers.

They were almost through with their second bottle of champagne when the piano player said, “Please welcome to the piano, Felicity Smoak, who will be singing, _Sunday Morning_ , for us.”

Oliver rose to his feet and extended his hand to her. He pressed his lips to her ear, “Have fun.”

Tommy wolf whistled as she made her way to the small elevated stage at the center of the room.

“Welcome, Felicity, I’m Martin,” the piano player introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Martin,” she said taking his hand. “Martin? As in Martin Mar-tuni?”

“One in the same,” Martin said with a grin.

She clapped her hands together, “I love it here.”

“I love that you love it here. Thank you.” He addressed the crowd, “Ladies and gentlemen, you need to get a load of this outfit. It’s a knockout.” He closed the lid on his keyboard, “Come on, Felicity, let’s show the room this dress.”

Felicity looked back at Oliver and Tommy with alarm. They were both laughing and clapping along with the crowd.

She had to admit, she looked good. She was in a knee length, silver beaded backless gown that shimmered in the light. Her five inch heels were covered in rhinestones. It was an outfit she’d picked out with her mom during her Hanukkah visit. When Tommy had seen her walk down the stairs before they left the house, he announced she looked like the ball that would be lowered in Nelson Square at midnight – only sexier.

Felicity took Martin’s hand and accepted his help as she stepped onto the piano bench, the covered keyboard and then the narrow strip of wood on top of the opened baby grand. She prayed she wasn’t about to fall on her shiny ass, because she was most definitely feeling the champagne she’d been drinking. She turned slowly with her arms above her head in a dramatic, V. The crowd whooped and hollered their appreciation as she turned.

“The crowd loves you,” Martin informed her once she was back on the ground.

“I should quit while I’m ahead,” Felicity answered back.

“Nonsense,” Martin said with his hand clutched to his chest. “We want to hear her sing, don’t we?” he asked as he returned to the piano.

Felicity leaned against the piano like she did when Tommy was at the keyboard at home. Martin winked at her as her cue to begin. “Sunday morning, rain is falling/ Steal some covers, share some skin/ Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable/ You twist to fit the mold that I am in/But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do/ And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew/ That someday it would lead me back to you/ That someday it would lead me back to you.” Felicity turned away from Martin and sang the chorus to Oliver and Tommy, “That may be all I need/ In darkness, he is all I see/ Come and rest your bones with me/ Driving slow on Sunday morning/ And I never want to leave.”

She smiled as she watched Tommy and Oliver’s reaction. Both men were smiling broadly, but Oliver’s ears had turned bright red too. She’d picked the song because they’d spent their Sunday morning slowly making love to the sound of rain lashing against their bedroom window. She’d hummed the song with Tommy as they’d made love. “Fingers trace your every outline/ Paint a picture with my hands/ Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm / Change the weather, still together when it ends.” She wasn’t sure if it was the champagne, but she made another change to the chorus and didn’t care what the consequences were, “That may be all I need/ In darkness, they are all I see/ Come and rest your bones with me/ Driving slow on Sunday morning/ And I never want to leave.”

She was relieved that the smiles remained on Tommy and Oliver’s faces, even as their eyes registered what she said. “But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do/ Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you/ Singing, someday it'll bring me back to you./ Find a way to bring myself back home to you./ That may be all I need/ In darkness, you are all I see/ Come and rest your bones with me/ Driving slow on Sunday morning/ Driving slow./ It's flower in your hair/ I'm a flower in your hair./”

Applause filled Mar-tuni’s as Martin kissed her hand. She curtsied and hurried back to her table into Tommy’s arms.

“Nicely done, babe,” he said kissing her cheek.

“Do you think anyone noticed?” she asked Oliver as he hugged her.

“I don’t care. They probably think you’re playing with them,” Oliver whispered as he held out her chair.

“Well folks, it’s looking like 2017 is finally coming to an end. Here’s hoping 2018 brings more love and understanding into all of our lives,” Martin said before counting down to midnight.

Oliver, Tommy and Felicity all stared at one another as they realized the dilemma of a public celebration of the New Year. Felicity clutched their hands beneath the table and squeezed them tightly. Her eyes filled with tears knowing that their celebration would have to wait.

“Fuck it,” Tommy said as he took Felicity’s face between his hands. “Happy New Year, babe. I love you.”

Felicity’s hands covered Tommy’s, “I love you too.”

Tommy’s kiss started out chaste, but Felicity’s tongue licked against his lips and he deepened their kiss. It was a short kiss, but if anyone was watching, there was no doubt that they were more than friends. “Happy New Year, Tommy.”

She turned nervously to Oliver who didn’t give her a chance to catch her breath before he was kissing her with equal fervor. He placed one lingering kiss to her lips, “Happy New Year, Felicity.”

“Happy New Year, Oliver,” she said as she wiped the lipstick from his lips with her thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said taking her hand.

Martin was singing Auld Lang Syne as Felicity glanced around the room. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own private celebrations of the New Year. Oliver and Tommy sat staring at one another.

“Fuck it,” Tommy said, making the first move. He leaned across Felicity, “Happy New Year, Ollie.”

“Happy New Year, Tommy.” Oliver hesitated for a moment before he closed the distance and kissed Tommy.

Their kiss was chaste, but lingering. It would be more than enough to set the internet on fire. Felicity’s eyes scanned the room, looking for any phones pointed their way. The only people who appeared to be watching them were a few waiters and Martin at the piano, but none of them had their cameras out. Martin smiled and winked at Felicity. She smiled in return.

“Happy 2018, everyone,” Martin said. “It’s probably a good time to remind you of what our policy is here at Mar-tuni’s. What happens at Mar-tuni’s stays at Mar-tuni’s. We follow the Golden Rule here. Some of you wouldn’t want your boss or your father to know that you’re belting out Barbara Streisand or Judy Garland on your night out, or your wife to know you’re singing ballads to your mistress – so don’t post anyone who hasn’t given you permission to post images or videos of them on social media.” Martin glanced at his list, “Let’s get our next singer up here.”

“Did we screw up?” Oliver asked with concern.

Felicity glanced at her phone checking for alerts, “So far, no mention of any of us at all. No one posted me singing.”

Tommy signaled the waiter. When their waiter appeared he said, “We’d like another bottle of champagne.” He gestured at the room, “The next round is on us.”

When Oliver and Felicity looked at him, he shrugged, “We can afford it and we want to keep them on our side.”

They relaxed and settled into their chairs to watch and cheer on the next performers.

“The next round is on our next singer, please welcome Tommy Merlyn to the piano. He will be singing, _Perfect_ , for us tonight,” Martin announced.

Felicity grabbed Tommy’s hand as Oliver tensed beside her. This song was a dangerous gamble for them. Tommy had sung this song for them numerous times at home, but he’d changed the lyrics for them. He looked at his partners with a silent question. She knew that if they asked, he would switch songs.

Instead, Oliver smiled, “Break a leg.”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows and drained his glass of champagne, “Here goes nothing.”

Tommy took the stage to thunderous applause and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at what a ham her boyfriend was.

“Happy New Year, Martin,” Tommy said with a large smile.

“Happy New Year, Tommy,” Martin responded.

“Happy New Year, everyone,” Tommy said to his audience.

The crowd responded back, “Happy New Year.”

“Are you ready?” Martin asked Tommy.

“What?” Tommy said with mock offense. “You don’t want me to take a spin on top of the piano?”

The audience laughed.

“You do look very fine in your suit,” Martin conceded.

Oliver and several other men in the audience wolf whistled.

“I don’t seem to be alone in my assertion,” Martin winked as he rose from his bench. He held out his hand and Tommy took it.

Tommy stood on the bench and slowly turned, rotating his hips, and gesturing for the crowd to applaud.

“What’s he doing?” Felicity asked. Tommy was only on his third glass of champagne and was far from drunk.

“He’s playing the fool and giving us cover,” Oliver whispered. “Everyone is going to think we’re all just drunk and horsing around.

Tommy waved both hands at the crowd in dismissal as he hopped down from the bench. “I’m ready whenever you are, Martin.”

Martin returned to the bench and Tommy sat beside him. He looked over at Oliver and Felicity and winked.

As soon as Tommy began to sing, his demeanor completely changed as he poured all of his love into his voice, “I found a love for me / Darling just dive right in/ And follow my lead/ Well I found a boy beautiful and kind/ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me/ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love/ Not knowing what it was/ I will not give you up this time/But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own/ And in your eyes you're holding mine/ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms/ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song/ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath/ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.” Tommy grinned and joined Martin playing the piano, “Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know/ She shares my dreams, and today we share our home/ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets/ To carry love, to carry children of our own/ We are still kids, but we're so in love/ Fighting against all odds/ I know we'll be alright this time/ Darlings, just hold my hands/ Be mine, I'll be your man/ I see my future in your eyes/ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms/ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.” Martin stopped playing, leaving Tommy alone in front of the keyboard. “When I saw you in that light, looking so beautiful/ I don't deserve this, darlings, you look perfect tonight/ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms/ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song/ I have faith in what I see/ Now I know I have met angels in person/ And they look perfect/ I don't deserve this/ You look perfect tonight.”

 

Tommy received his applause with a dramatic bow. He gestured towards Martin and applauded the pianist before he returned to the table to join Oliver and Felicity. He drank from the champagne glass that had been filled in his absence. “Well, we might have blown everything up tonight.”

“I don’t care,” Oliver responded. “Let them say what they’re going to say. We’re happy, right?”

“Yes,” Felicity answered. “We’re happy.” If their world was going to shift by morning, they would deal with it then. Tonight, they were all that mattered.

Oliver held out his champagne glass, “To being happy.”

“To the loves of my life and being ridiculously happy,” Tommy toasted.

“To 2018, and our infinite love,” Felicity said sincerely.

They clinked their glasses together and drank to their love, happiness, and the promise of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Happy New Year! Wishing all of you a happy, healthy, and prosperous 2018. 
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
